You've Got To Be Kidding Me, Right?
by GirlAnimeFan
Summary: The world hated her; that was her conclusion. The world hated her so damn much! It was bad enough she was alone in the world, but alone in her favorite anime? Plus we can't forget she was a god damn cat! Just when was the world NOT cruel to her. She bet that Truth was laughing at her misfortune right this second! Stuck as a cat in her favorite anime AND with the Elrics? What now!


Chapter One

Katrina sighed, well, as best a cat could sigh. She lied curled up on the couch, thinking over the experiences she had just experienced. Well, one of them was that she had just been turned into a cat; that's right, a _cat_! She wasn't very fond of cats but she didn't hate them, she was more of a dog person. Thinking of dogs made her sad. The faces of her two precious canine companions' faces appeared in her mind and it made her depressed. She already missed them. She just wanted to go home.

If anyone else was told they were to be transported into their favorite anime, maybe even her at a later time, they would be more than happy, but not her, not right now that is. She had things in her other life. She plus thought how ironic it was that she had been turned into a cat when she was a dog person, PLUS her name was Katrina, Kat for short. She sighed even deeper, gaining a look from Alphonse. "What?" she asked rudely, but the only thing that came out was "Mew?"

Embarrassed at the cute sounding meow, she lowered her head, sulking even more. "What's wrong, kitty?" Alphonse asked, turning to her and making his way to her. She covered her head with her paws and leaned her head even more down. The couch moved down when Alphonse sat on it and he leaned over to her. She heard Alphonse giggle at her supposed cuteness and reached a hand to her.

Let's just say Katrina wasn't ready for the suddenly pleasant feeling on her scalp and she let out a purr, moving her paws from her head and leaning into his hand. She wanted to stop herself from doing this, telling herself she wasn't a cat but a GOD DAMN HUMAN! but the pleasant feeling made her continue to lean into his hand more and continued to purr. "You're such a cute little kitty," Alphonse said, awing at the overload of cuteness; but a sudden sound of shattering in her head got her out of the trance and she hissed at him, pulling her head from his hand. That's right, she full out HISSED at him.

Her ears bent back, her lips rolled up, bearing her fangs and her fur stood on end. Alphonse's hand retracted and he looked surprised, well, as surprised as armor could get; usually cats loved him. "Don't call me little! I have fangs; I _will_ use them!" Katrina hissed. She knew Alphonse was just a soul bonded to a suit of armor but she could still damn try! Alphonse had always been some sort of cat whisperer and he could make out things others couldn't.

"You... don't like being called little?" Alphonse asked, staring at the angry kitten. She was black with a dark red ribbon tied around her neck, her eyes were such an enticing green that they were captivating and she was just so _small_ it was adorable. Alphonse chuckled and he suggested something, but he said the devil's word. "How would you like some milk?"

Alphonse was surprised yet again when the kitten hissed again at him. "YUCK! Anything but milk!" She started to back away. She hated milk, no, despised it. She thought it tasted so _horrible_ and she always wondered how people could stomach it. Alphonse was in thought. _First she doesn't like being called little and now she doesn't like milk?_ Alphonse then giggled.

"I think you and brother will get along just fine." Alphonse said in an amused tone. Just then they heard the door open and close and a voice called out.

"Al, you here?" Edward's voice called out in question.

"Over here!" Alphonse called back. Katrina heard footsteps from behind the couch and she sat back down again. She was embarrassed from hissing at Alphonse and now she was going to meet Edward. _Why me?_ Katrina lied back down and covered her head again. _Can't believe I did that._

Edward walked into the lounge and saw Alphonse sitting on the couch. Edward walked up to the couch and looked down to where Alphonse was looking. "Al, what did I tell you about picking up strays?" Edward said, looking over to Alphonse.

"Don't bring any..." Alphonse said in a low voice, head bowed. He then looked back up at Edward, "but you should like this one. It acts a lot like you."

"What d'you mean by that?!" Edward asked, glaring at Alphonse.

"She doesn't like being called little-" Alphonse was cut off by Edward.

"I'm not little!" Edward yelled. Alphonse ignored him.

"And she doesn't like milk." Alphonse finished. Edward stopped fuming at that and he looked down at the kitten with a new curiosity.

"She doesn't like milk? What type of cat did you pick up? I thought they all liked that disgusting stuff." Edward said.

"It is disgusting!" Katrina yelled, taking her paws off of her head and looking up at Edward; but it still came out as a loud meow.

"Al," Edward simply said. He knew that Alphonse was some type of cat whisperer thing and so he went straight to him at that moment.

"She doesn't like it." Alphonse said back. A smile started to creep up to Edward's lips and he picked the kitten up.

"I think I already like her," Edward said with a smile. Katrina meowed loudly, not liked being man handled.

"Put me down!" Katrina yelled, her eyes widening. She didn't like heights and right now she was too high up for her comfort. Her deep green eyes looked into Edward's golden ones and she was begging from him to put her down. Edward saw this and put her back down. Her fur was standing on end and her claws were dug into the couch.

"I don't think she likes heights. She's a strange one." Edward looked to his brother. "Where'd you find her?"

"In an alley. She was hiding in the shadows and I had seen the light her eyes made." Alphonse explained. Edward looked down at the kitten that was now calm and was staring up at him; he had just realized how green her eyes were. Edward then looked to the clock hanging on the wall.

"Shit." Edward cursed. He spun around and headed towards his and Al's bedroom.

"Where're you going, brother?" Alphonse asked. Edward came walking out, bag in rushed out the door, leaving Alphonse and the kitten behind. "What about the kitten?" Alphonse called after him but got no response as Edward was already out of hearing distance.

Katrina looked up at Alphonse, her gaze saying, "what're you going to do now?" Alphonse looked down at the kitten. After a second, he opened his abdomen area and Katrina instantly knew what was going to happen. "NO!" she exclaimed, jumping away, but wasn't quick enough as she felt Alphonse's hand wrap around her small body _ARG!_ and brought her back towards him.

He gently placed her in the area he had opened up and before she could escape, he closed the only way out. "You stay quiet, okay, kitty?" Alphonse's voice echoed around her. Knowing there was no way out, she lied down and obeyed Alphonse.

"Fine," she said in a defeated voice, but was yet again embarrassed when only another cute "mew" came out. She covered her head with her paws again and Alphonse bounded after his brother that was long gone, shouting for him to wait up.


End file.
